Reaching That Famous Happy Ending
by sleepinggoldenslumbers
Summary: Robert and Kristen are getting ready to film the wedding in Breaking Dawn. What if Rob wants this for them one day. Robsten. Rob/Kristen FLUFF


**Title: **Reaching that Famous Happy Ending

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Authors Note: **The title is from the song, So Close by John McLaughlin. The story is set in the future. Fluff!

I groaned, and tugged at the grey tie around my neck. I grabbed my suit jacket, and shrugged it on, folding and readjusting the collar of my shirt. I sucked in a breath, and looked in the mirror. I saw myself, pale and pasty make up, with a grey tie around my neck, with a grey vest, and my black suit jacket. My hair was styled, and my eyes golden.

Today was the day of filming, Edward and Bella's wedding. I would be lying if I said, I wasn't excited, if I _wasn't _anxious to see Kristen in a white, wedding dress. Though it was Edward and Bella, it felt like Kristen and I. I've imagined it before, I've imagined, getting married, having kids with Kristen. I'd never say it out loud though, Kristen was better. Better than me, by a lot, and when she realizes it, it'll break my heart. Trying not to think about it is hard, when I look at her, and all I can see forever, and more with her.

I picked up my phone, and quickly texted Kristen.

_Are you ready to be wed Mrs. Cullen? – R _

I smiled to myself, as she texted back right away.

_Well I'm beyond excited, . Are you done? Love you.- K _

My fingers flew across the phone keyboard, as I texted her.

_Yeah, I'm ready, how about you? Love you too sweetheart- R_

She texted back, and told me she was finishing up. I quickly grabbed my wedding band off the counter, and slipped it into my pocket, and briskly walked down the hall to Kristen's dressing room. I prayed that she hadn't locked her door. The knob turned successfully, I pushed open the door quietly. As I stepped in, I saw Kristen's back to me, trying to zip her dress up.

I froze for a second, admiring her beauty. Her porcelain skin, half of her chocolate brown hair was up, and the rest was wavy, flowing down her back. I sucked in a breath, pushing my impossible fantasy of ever marrying her aside. I quietly made my way over to her.

Her hands still fumbling with the zipper, I put my hand on top of hers and swept her hair out of the way, and delicately zipped it up the top.

"Hey love..." I said softly.

She turned around, and I was breathless. Her eyes radiant, her eyelashes curled perfectly, her lips glossed with a light pink, and her cheeks faintly rosy. The dress she was wearing, flowed flawlessly down her body. It was silk, with beading embroidered in the front, and a train cascading behind her.

"Oh Kris..."I whispered

" Hey Mr. Cullen." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"You look stunning sweetheart" I told her, holding back the emotion trying to break through.

"You don't look too bad yourself..."She chuckled.

I bent down, and kissed her urgently, as her hand went to the back of my head. I drew away, and closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked tenderly, trying to get me to look at her.

"Nothing, I love you Kris" I told her.

"Is it because you don't like the dress?" She asked me, a frantic look coming over her face.

In one swift motion, I turned her around to face the mirror, and wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"You look so beautiful, never doubt that. In my eyes, you are always, stunning. Silly girl" I whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Baby, please, tell me what's going on inside that head of yours" She asked desperately.

"I just... " I trailed off

"This doesn't feel like Edward and Bella to me Kristen. This feels like me and you. I want this, in real life, but we'll never get it..." I told her breathlessly.

"Why can't we have this Rob?" She asked, her face puzzled.

" Because Kris, I'm me. You're better than me, and when you realize it, you wouldn't want to be with me..."I told her honestly.

She stood there for a second, processing what I had said, before I could say anymore, her eyes watered up, and tears pooled out of her eyes.

"You don't get to judge who the hell is better, okay Rob? Just shut up. How do you know I never dreamt about this? Because I have, and you keep saying things like that. You can't keep doing this. Putting yourself down, You don't need to put yourself down. Do you know why? Because I don't ever want to look down at the strong and wonderful man I love, I want to be able look up at him. So please, it breaks my heart, when you say things like that." She said, tears flooding out of her eyes.

"Love, Shh...I'm sorry." I murmured, pulling her into my chest.

"Rob, I want this. I want all of this. If you don't want this with me then tell me right now, instead of making excuses" She said, her expression broken.

"Kristen, I've always wanted you, I've always wanted this for us. I want everything. When I look at you, I see my life with you. I love you more than anything in this world" I told her, tears starting to fall.

"Rob, just don't say stuff like that anymore okay?" Kristen asked, sniffling, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I won't sweetheart. I love you, okay?" I told her again reassuringly.

I kissed her slowly and softly, showing her how much I love and adore her. I picked her up in her dress, and put her on top of the make-up counter, and wiped away the remaining tears. She reapplied her make-up, and smiled at me.

My phone rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket to pick it up.

"Hello?"I answered

"Hey Rob. It's Ash, we're starting in five. Can you get Kris too?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah, thanks Ash" I replied and hung up.

" Hey Kris, we're filming in five minutes. Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just need my shoes" She sighed.

I smiled, as I bent down to help her put her heels on.

" Thanks" She said, as I finished strapping her last shoe on.

I held onto her as she wobbled on the way to the set.

"I can barely walk in these, I've worn heels before, but these are so goddamn high!" Kris said irritated

I stopped her, and swooped her into my arms bridal style.

"How fitting."I joked

"I'm too heavy " She whined.

"Look the threshold!" I laughed, as I carried her over the Cullen household threshold.

"Rob put me down now, people are going to see" She sighed, whacking at my arm.

" Kristen, please?"I begged her.

I carried her through the house, to where, they had set up where they wanted to film the wedding scene. I put her down, and kissed her cheek and walked towards the front of the room, while she waited behind the doors that were to unveil her.

I smiled to myself, as the church organ played, and the doors opened, this would be ours some day.

**Review Please? Author Alert?*smiles* Robsten fluff. **


End file.
